Nepgear's First Appearance
by Ghost 501
Summary: After the success of the first game, it's time to start creating characters for the second game! However, one new entry might have a difficult time filling in the shoes of her predecessor, if she'll even get the chance to try.


IF sighed as she traveled up the hill to Neptune's house. She didn't know when the goddess had decided to move out of the Basilicom –– she also didn't want to know what kind of moving expenses she was going to have to pay in order to cover that. Managing everyone while they waited for the next game was always an interesting time. Sure she got some help from Compa and occasionally Histoire, but mainly it was on her to do all the script deliveries and ensure that everyone was ready to go when it came time to actually "live" the game.

The brunette woman gave a small glance to the taller lavender haired goddess (in-training) behind her. After the moderate success of the first game, it was time to prepare for the second and with it a bunch of changes. Some included the creation of CPU Candidates and a whole new list of characters. Also a new dimension, but with the last game sorta wrapping everything up in a bow, it was mostly unavoidable outside of pure retconning. While the new little sisters were mostly well received, there was just one problem.

Nepgear, the girl behind her, was now the new protagonist. Which in any other series would've been fine. But of course, Neptune just had to be the self-proclaimed protagonist. And with the Planeptune CPU's title now in jeopardy, IF wanted to make sure personally that there would be no issues between the two.

As they finished their climb, IF turned to Nepgear, noticing that the CPU Candidate was twiddling her thumbs nervously, "Just relax, Gear. I'm sure Neptune will love ya," IF smiled, trying to ease her discomfort.

Nepgear looked up at her with uncertain eyes, "Are you sure? I sorta took the protagonist role from here. And Histoire is already pushing to have our titles reversed."

"Yep, she'll be cool," she said through gritted teeth, grinning nervously as she mentally facepalmed herself. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Histoire in the executive loop. After all, she was a character just like everyone else here. There was a reason why only she and Compa were the only people in it in the first place. Making a note to resolve the issue later, she took a breath and knocked on the door, "Yo Nep, it's me. Can you come out?"

A few moments passed before Neptune opened the door. IF mentally released a breath. If Neptune had known about the changes already to the script, then she at least seemed okay with them, "Oh hey Iffy, what's up?"

IF stepped to the side to reveal Nepgear, "So you may have already heard but, this is…"

"Who the hell are you?" Neptune asked, eyes narrowed.

IF gulped as Nepgear gave a squeak at being yelled at. She gave a nervous glance at the brunette, who signalled her to introduce herself, "Um… Hi! I'm Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune and your little sister…" Her voice trailing off as Neptune kept up her glare.

Neptune looked at IF for a moment and turned back to Nepgear, "Get out."

"What?" Nepgear asked, surprised.

"Get out of my franchise, right now," she repeated, pointing of into the distance. IF's mouth dropped. She had figured Neptune would've been upset, but never to this degree. Hell, she had been expecting a fight or anything else than an order to leave the game entirely. They hadn't even filmed yet!

Nepgear looked at IF for help, "But Idea Factory said I could be…"

"Idea Factory…" Neptune's eyes seemed to shrink, "Did you say Idea Factory?" She asked. IF raised an eyebrow, confused at where Neptune was going with this, "Idea Factory…" She said again, beginning to repeat the same words like a mantra. Her spell was finally broken as she lunged forward. Despite being nearly a foot smaller than her, she hoisted Nepgear above her head, "I AM IDEA FACTORY!"

A few moments passed after that.

Neptune began to look around the area and then stared up into the sky, "Uh, hey author….You forgot to put in a lake. I kinda need it to complete the bit." More seconds passed. The Planeptune CPU frowned, "Oh nep you! First you cancel the _AltDimension_ series. Then you say you'll bring it back. That was supposed to come out today you know and you're only in Chapter 2!"

Frustrated, Neptune nicely put Nepgear down on the ground, "Sorry 'bout that Nep Jr.. On the plus side, least you don't have to be possibly subjected to the drowning music all for the sake of referencing an old short. Why don't you come in?" she said as she headed back for her door.

As she went back inside Nepgear looked at IF, completely confused, "Is she normally like this?"

IF gave her a dangerous smile, "Not really. And she's never been so bold before. Let me talk to her and make sure she got that all out of her system," she said as she walked inside and slammed the door shut, "Hey Nep, _who_ is Idea Factory again?!" she roared.

"Nepu?!"

Nepgear merely flinched as the sounds of crashing, struggling, random screaming, and eventual sound of a _splash_ came from inside the house.

Just what kind of franchise had she been born into?

* * *

Obvious joke is obvious. This is the result of me remembering this short (watch?v=tG18_v5B0u4) recently. Anyway, _AltDimension Re;Birth_ is still in the works. Why is progress so slow? Well, life. I have a job and can only write a scene a night and that's if I have the time since some days I'm tired. It shall be done; I just don't have a date for y'all. Maybe I could do like rough draft previews on Twitter if you guys like that idea. I'll make a poll.

Anyway, hope you all have enjoyed this little bit and caused a few of you to chuckle.

Ghost501, logging out.


End file.
